Snowpaw, the Kittypet
by Aquaqua
Summary: We all know Neko, Giroro's pet cat. We know that she has a crush on Giroro, and she hates Natsumi, and that's about it. Where does she come from? Keroro and Co., using one of Kururu's ray guns, are about to find out! How will they react as Clan cats?
1. Allegiances

**SakuraClan**

**Leader  
><strong>Cherrystar** – **a white she-cat with bright pink eyes

**Deputy  
><strong>Oaktear - a chocolate tom with round, flame-orange eyes and a stub of a tail  
>Apprentice: Thunderpaw<p>

**Medicine Cat  
><strong>Sparklewind – a tortoiseshell she-cat  
>Apprentice: Crowpaw<p>

**Warriors  
><strong>Gingerglow – an orange tabby she-cat

Brindledapple – a short furred black she-cat

Venomleg – a big tom with markings resembling a snake's scales  
>Apprentice: Bloodpaw<p>

Mudheart – a timid brown tabby tom  
>Apprentice: Blazepaw<p>

Willowears – a sleek cream she-cat with bright amber eyes

Mosstail - young tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices  
><strong>Blazepaw – black and white spotted tom

Crowpaw –jet black she-cat with green eyes

Thunderpaw – long haired dark brown tabby tom

Bloodpaw – strong red-furred she-cat

**Queens**

Voleface – a beautiful gray tabby she-cat, mother of Oaktear's kits (Spottedkit, Stealthkit, Clawkit, Dapplekit)

Shortfur – a heavily pregnant cinnamon calico she-cat, mother of Venomleg's kits

**Elders**

Fallenmoon – a silver she-cat with rounded ears

Sorrelfoot – a sand-colored she-cat with a gray muzzle, the oldest she-cat in SakuraClan

Brackenfrost – a white tom with almond-shaped, jade green eyes

Aurorawish – a long furred chocolate she-cat with bright blue eyes

Eclipsehead – a black tom, with a white belly, the oldest tom in SakuraClan

**UmeClan**

**Leader  
><strong>Rainystar – short furred tabby tom

**Deputy**  
>Blackstep – large white tom with black paws<p>

**Medicine Cat  
><strong>Swansinger – small fawn tabby she-cat

**Warriors  
><strong>Hollynose – fawn smoke she-cat  
>Apprentice: Flamepaw<p>

Stripedwish –smoke-colored tabby tom  
>Apprentice: Rockpaw<p>

Aquafrost – small cream cameo she-cat with ocean-colored eyes  
>Appretice: Slowpaw<p>

Shadepelt – dark gray tabby tom

**Queens  
><strong>Fleetstorm – sleek silver she-cat

Meadowpoppy – brown-and-white spotted she-cat with green eyes

**Elders  
><strong>Ashrock – thin gray and brown tom

**YuriClan**

**Leader  
><strong>Molestar – a muscular dark brown tabby tom

**BaraClan**

**Leader  
><strong>Smokestar – a speckled dark gray tom**  
><strong>

**Deputy  
><strong>Violetice – a long-furred white she-cat with purplish-blue eyes

**Cats Outside Clans**

Neko – pinkish-white she-cat with brown eyes, formerly Snowpaw of SakuraClan

Kaminari and Furyoku– white-brown-and-red spotted tom, and a sandy-colored she-cat, kittypets of Natsumi Hinata's friend, Yayoi

Kawa and Kage – long furred silver she-cat, and black tom, kittypets of Natsumi Hinata's friend, Satsuki

**(okay, guys, just to show respect, all of the Clan cats' names (other than Cherrystar, Mosstail, and Snowpaw) I got from this generator (take away the spaces) http: / scratch. mit. edu/ projects/ Theah/ 582000 and a few of the descriptions I got from this. http:/ warriorcatsrpg. com/ warrior- **


	2. Prologue

A group of cats surrounded a pool of water.

"They will be coming soon," a fire-colored tom meowed. "But, the she-cat is not prepared yet."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Firestar," a blue-furred she-cat replied, a slight purr to her mew. "But, you are correct. The outcast has no idea about the company she keeps, and how they will affect the future of the Clans. For all she knows, they are just normal Twolegs. Well…not _normal_ Twolegs, of course, but not important." Bluestar finished speaking, and turned to a tabby tom with amber eyes. "Bramblestar? You have something to say?"

The tom nodded his head in respect, and said, "I am worried about the Clans. I know it will be hard for anything good to come out of this. The Clans are more fragile than ever. After all of the damage done after that flood by the lake all those seasons ago, when I passed on…it is a miracle the Clans are still thriving in this new place."

"Not completely, Bramblestar," a ginger she-cat meowed. She had the same fur color of Firestar; she was clearly his daughter. "They have given up the names of the original clans, naming themselves after plants in the area."

"The Warrior Code is still remembered, Squirrelflight," he responded. "That is all that matters."

He looked into the pool, his window to the Clans, and whispered the prophecy that had been said moons ago. "_The Clans are to be preserved or razed by five of which the Clans have never seen before."_


	3. Chapter 1

Neko lay in the tent with her strange red Twoleg. She felt a small pat on her head as he patted her head. She purred, and started to drift off to sleep...

_Traitor! Traitor!_ Neko couldn't bear to hear her own dream. The very day she was discovered to have been living with the red Twoleg. When she had still been Snowpaw. The day SakuraClan's leader, her own mother, Cherrystar, exiled her.

She gently opened her eyes, and she was alone. The Twoleg was gone, to wherever he went to.

_Perfect,_ she thought. It was the perfect time to go hunting.

She slipped out of the tent, and into the woods where the blue Twoleg she knew came from. The former Clan cat hesistated, and then heard a small rustling under leaves. She opened her jaws to drink in the air. A mouse. Perfect.

Neko gently stalked the mouse, and the mouse looked up only a heartbeat too late. Neko pouced on it, and finished it off quickly with a bite to the neck.

Now, she hid in the trees, waiting for the certain cat to come.

Finally, it came. The young tortiseshell she-cat crept aroud the trees of SakuraClan territory.

"Mosspaw," Neko hissed. "Mosspaw."

Mosspaw looked up, and purred. "Hey, Snowpaw. I thought you weren't going to show up."

"I felt the same way, Mosspaw."

"Mosstail, now!"

"Really, Mosspa-er, tail? You got your warrior name?"

"Yep! I'm awesome like that!"

"And humble, too, I see," Neko said, with a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Hey, I caught a mouse. Take it to the fresh-kill pile, please?"

"Sure, anything for you Snowpaw! See you!"

Mosstail crept around a tree, and was gone.

Neko had been doing this since she was first exiled, seasons ago. She considered it her way of repaying SakuraClan for what she did. She caught things, and gave it to Mosstail, who pretended to catch it, along with the catch she already had. It was weak, she knew it. And she knew if Mosstail got caught, she could be punished for just talking with Neko, a rogue. It was against the Warrior Code not to fight rogues.

But, it was helping their Clan, and Neko and Mosstail were both glad to do it. 


	4. Chapter 2

Neko crept back to the tent where her Twoleg once was. He wasn't there, though. He must've gotten up and left. Neko crept around some of his death-objects, and swallowed a bit of the meat and water he left her. She closed her eyes, and felt sleep creep over her...

**~O~O~O~**

"Okay, everyone!" Keroro yelled. "We have an awesome idea for an invasion! Anyone wanna guess what it is?"

"Oh, oh, I know, I know! You're gonna put mind-control drug in all the Pekoponians' sweets, so they'll be your mindless slaves?" Tamama guessed cheerily.

"Not quite, Tamama Nitohei! But, very good idea! Anyway, if no one will say, I'll tell you! You know how we tried to make that army of Pekoponian animals, right?"

"And you failed miserably, remember?" Giroro said, a glint in his eyes. And if Keroro heard this, he didn't make it known that he did.

"Well, I figured it out! Instead of turning animals into humans immediately, into a strange, new world, with strangers as leaders, we should turn ourselves into Pekoponian animals, and then gain the animals' trust! Then, we can change them into our own army!"

"Taicho-dono, I cannot allow you to do this!" Dororo yelled out. "It would be morally wrong to yank animals from their precious habitat! And how did you even get this idea, anyway?"

"Oh, Dororo, I didn't know you were there!" Keroro shrugged. "But, I got it when I saw a few feral cats fighting by your house. They would be fine warriors, no doubt! And, don't think of it as yanking them from their habitat, but think of it that they'll have no more hardships! All the food and shelter they want! No longer will they die of the cold, or starvation! They will be well cared for!"

"Well..." Dororo said, "I can't argue with that!"

"Okay!" Keroro yelled. "We'll start our first mission! We shall turn into cats, and transform the feral cats by the woods! Mission begins in two hours!"

"Roger!" the rest of the platoon yelled.


End file.
